Rage of the Red Lanterns
"Rage of the Red Lanterns" is the nineteenth episode of Justice League Action. Summary When Lobo asks for sanctuary in the Watchtower to escape the Red Lantern Corps, the Justice League need to establish his innocence to avoid having to hand him over for summary execution or just need to discover his true motives. Featuring Story In the Watchtower, Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg are tracking an asteroid that is entering the atmosphere. In the background, Batman is separately focused on a spider-shaped artefact which he says contains immense power. When the asteroid changes course and makes for the Watchtower, Batman locks the artefact away and joins the other three outside. Cyborg spots Lobo the interstellar bounty-hunter approaching and shoots him down while Wonder Woman and Superman join in the fight. Lobo says he's not here for an altercation and instead asks for sanctuary. He is roughly handled into the Watchtower, strapped into a chair but won't say why he wants their protection. Then five members of the Red Lantern Corps suddenly appear outside and it becomes obvious who Lobo is hiding from. Superman and Wonder Woman go to speak to them, and their leader, Atrocitus, demands that they hand over Lobo for stealing some power rings. While the two superheroes go back to check the story and the Red Lanterns bicker, Atrocitus sends Dex-Starr (a cat) to break in. The Justice League cannot find the rings on Lobo and they still suspect him but principles of justice dictate that they cannot just hand him over. In the meantime, Dex-Starr finds a way in and opens the door. Lobo frees himself from the chair, removes the rings from the heel of his shoe and leaves them where they can be found. The Red Lanterns suddenly enter the Watchtower and find the rings, accusing the Justice League of deception. Lobo initiates a fight with them and a battle royal ensues between them and the League. Lobo slips away and finds the box that Batman had put the artefact in and breaks it open. Taking out the object (he calls it the Spider Gauntlet?), he produces a key that transforms it into a super-powered gauntlet on his right hand. As the others continue to battle, Lobo appears and uses the super gauntlet to blast them all outside into the open. Superman and Atrocitus agree to join their forces but they cannot get the better of Lobo. However, Batman and Dex-Starr belatedly join the fray. While Batman lassoes Lobo's arm and gets him to punch himself silly, the cat finishes him with a red power ring blast. The Red Lanterns are grateful and agree to let the Justice League incarcerate Lobo in a prison on the edge of the galaxy. Notes * In the DVD release, this is also episode 19 but comes between Plastic Man Saves the World and Freezer Burn. * The Spider Gauntlet that Lobo wields holds a striking resemblance to Thanos` glove in Marvel. Gallery Tumblr oaqosoBmy91s755fuo2 1280.png Red Lantern.png|Image of the 5 Red Lanterns that apeared. wonder woman & bleez.png|wonder woman & bleez justice league & red lanterns.png|justice league & red lanterns wonder woman, superman & batman.png|wonder woman, superman & batman Category:Episodes